how_i_met_your_motherfandomcom-20200223-history
Rally
Recap In the beginning we can see the Mother and Ted going to a New Year's Eve party in a limo in 2021. We find out that The Mother wrote a book that, according to Ted, could end poverty in our time. When Ted wants to "go big tonight", The Mother says that he is going to be hungover the next day. In response to that, Ted mentions the vow he took the day of Barney and Robin's wedding . After that, the show goes back to the day of the wedding and we see the gang trying to fight Barney's hangover to make it to the family wedding pictures since the time is 8:00 am (10 hours until the wedding ) and they start at 10. Ted suggests the Weekend at Barney's play, but Robin is against it. But they then remember that Barney makes the Stinston's Hangover Fixer Elixer that can cure any hangover, but can't figure out what the secret ingerdient is. Seeing how miserable Barney is, Marshall vows not to get that drunk again as sure as he is never going to lose his hair. We can immediately see a flashforward to the day he broke his vow. We see him competing with Brad Morris to the New York State Supreme Court in 2020. Brad has a lead over Marshall. We also find out that in the very stressful three weeks of the campaign Marshall lost his hair. Four hours later, Marshall wins the election, but at that point he is really drunk, reacting to the news with: "Come again for Judge Fudge?" and telling the reporters how proud he is to be the next commissioner of Gotham City. Back on the day of the wedding, Ted and Marshall pick up the ingredients for Stinson's Hangover Fixer Elixir which is shown to have helped the gang in their hangovers. Meanwhile, Robin and Lily try to wake Barney up to find out the secret ingredient of the elixir. Lily and Robin accidently throw Barney down the stairs. When that doesn't wake him up, Robin decides to use some of her father's methods for waking her up to school: she puts his head in a bowl of ice-cold water, tries to scare him with a footage of a wild bear and threatens to cut his tie. At that moment Lily vows to never get that drunk again. We can immediately see a flashforward to the day she broke her vow. It was the day Marvin went to college (Wesleyan University). After lecturing him about not drinking under age, she and Marshall go to a nearby bar to get drunk. After a shot, they see Marvin coming into the same bar. Marvin's reaction is: "You son of a bitch" and Lily's reaction is: "You son of a me". Back on the wedding day, we see Marshall and Ted having picked up almost all of the ingredients for the Stinson's Hangover Fixer Elixir. The list includes ginger, bananas, Funyuns and Tantrum. The next ingredient is grease which turns out to be hard to obtain in the kitchen because the menu is organic. The only grease is bacon grease which is thrown out. The chef says that they won't make any more bacon that day unless someone eats the whole prepared bacon before the breakfast is over. Ted expects from Marshall that he will step up to the task because he was able to eat an eight-pound block of fudge in 12 minutes when he got accepted to Columbia (that's how he got the nickname Big Fudge). Ted also states that he is allergic to bacon, but Marshall tells him that his mother was lying to him to get him to eat healthy. After finding that out, Ted eats the whole batch of bacon himself and gets a stomach ache. Future Ted says that it was the first and the last time he ever ate bacon. Upstairs, Robin vows not to get that drunk again. We can immediately see a flashforward to the day she broke her vow. It is in Argentina in 2016. Barney and Robin wake up on the floor and decide to stay quiet for the rest of the day. At that moment, a baby starts crying. Barney smiles and says that this happens every time, and Robin picks up the baby. After a moment, she realizes that she doesn't know whose baby is it and an Argentinian woman comes into the room and throws Barney and Robin out. Back on the wedding day, Robin says that there is one thing they haven't tried to wake Barney up. She suggests that Lily and her start making out which makes Lily all excited. When they finally kiss, Barney wakes up and begs for more action and reveals that the elixir was actually a lie that was supposed to keep them all believe that they could rally in the hardest moments. The gang realizes that Barney loves them and they decide to lie to him, telling him that they did Weekend at Barney's for the family pictures, when in reality they had to cancel the photos, and Robin Sr. got so angry he kicked Barney in the balls. At that moment, Ted vows never to get that drunk again. We can then see a flashforward to the New Year's day 2022. The Mother wakes up with a horrible hangover and Ted brings her the Stinson's Hangover Fixer Elixir, reassuring her that it really works. After she takes a few sips, Penny and Luke run into the bedroom and The Mother starts hugging them. In the last scene, Robin tells Lily that it's a shame that Marshall and Ted didn't see them kiss and says that they should kiss again to blow their minds. When Lily is reluctant, Robin insists on kissing in a private place. Lily admits that the kiss felt weird for her and that one is enough. That leaves Robin feeling "stupid, so stupid...". Continuity *Aunt Muriel and Uncle Mort were introduced in as Barney's and James' relatives. *Claude was introduced in as Robin's cousin who has problems with his neck. *Much to his dismay, Ted states that the Weekend at Barney's play was "the dream", which was a key plot device in . *It is revealed that Marshall is called "Big Fudge" because he ate an eight pound block of fudge when he found out he got into law school. The nickname was first mentioned in Jenkins, and has recurred many times since. *Barney's play Weekend at Barney's was first seen in the episode . *Robin Scherbatsky Sr. disliking Barney's blonde hair and personality was first mentioned in . *Robin's Father's relationship with his children being a tough one was first mentioned in . *Tantrum is first mentioned in . *The lighthouse is mentioned earlier in this season, mostly in . *Marshall has made a similar vow to never drink again in . *Robin mentions that she will 'tap Zabka in' for maid of honor, which is a reference to William Zabka as well as the episode . *Lily's attraction to Robin has been seen several times through the series, last time in . They also previously kissed in and . *Ted recalls that Barney can't take a bad picture, which is a plot line in . *Ted trying to move on after being left at the altar is shown in . *Lily said "You son of a me!" previously in . *During Future Marshall's press conference, two of the microphones belong to World Wide News and Metro News 1, two TV networks that Robin has worked for. Gallery Rally.png oldmarshall.png marvingoestoschool.png newyearnewkids.png weddingphotos.png tedeatsbacon.png|"I have seen the face of God". HIMYM-9x18-41.jpg HIMYM-9x18-c.jpg HIMYM-9x18-b.jpg HIMYM-9x18-f.jpg HIMYM-9x18-d.jpg HIMYM-9x18-e.jpg HIMYM-9x18 a.jpg HIMYM-9x18-g.jpg HIMYM-9x18-21.jpg HIMYM-9x18-22.jpg HIMYM-9x18-23.jpg Memorable Quotes Notes and Trivia Goofs and Errors *In Marshall's flash-forward, he is shown in an election to be a judge in the "New York Supreme Court". In reality, "New York Supreme Court" refers to the lowest level of trial court in the state of New York, to which Marshall was already appointed as a judge in . The highest court in New York is the "New York Court of Appeals". *There are ageing inconsistencies within the episode and in relation to other episodes. 2022 Ted and The Mother seem not to have aged at all since 2013 and look significantly younger than 2020 Marshall and Lily. Also, 2022 Ted looks younger than 2020 Ted ( ) and 2021 Ted ( ). Allusions and Outside References * is mentioned. *Robin mentions . *Barney mentions and . *Future Marshall mentions , , the and in his speech. Music *Just Try - Other Notes *It's the second time that Barney has taken a bad picture, after the one at the end of . *Ted's story about how his mother told him he's allergic to bacon was previously established in a deleted scene from the episode . However, in this episode, he says that it's the first and last time he ate bacon, but in the deleted scene it is said that he first ate bacon in college. Guests * - Robin Sr. *Spencer Ralston - Older Marvin W. Eriksen * - Brad Morris *Stephen Grove Malloy - Budi *Sharline Liu - Photographer *Mariangela Pagan - Mother of Baby in Argentina *Katie Silverman - Little Girl *Dexter Cross - Little Boy *Robert Belushi - Linus *Katrina Norman - Tribe Leader *Napoleon Ryan - Claude * - Uncle Mort *Marjorie Lovett - Aunt Muriel Podcast Reception Donna Bowman of the gave the episode an A. She says that the episode “manages to be a fond look back within a stylish final-season package that makes time for almost everything that makes HIMYM great. There are flashbacks, flash-forwards, nested and rhyming structures, in-jokes, even sly misdirection, all in an unrushed but snappy twenty-two minutes. It’s the Russian nesting doll of sitcom episodes.”http://www.avclub.com/tvclub/how-i-met-your-mother-rally-201425 Max Nicholson of gave the episode a 7.5 out of 10.http://www.ign.com/articles/2014/02/25/how-i-met-your-mother-rally-review References External Links